


Initiation

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin interrupts JC and Joey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> well, it's porn. Pretty much. Yep. Porn.

When you banged open the door to the back lounge, you froze. You hadn't expected -- well, you didn't know what you'd been expecting, but it wasn't Joey and JC kissing, bare skin flushed and gleaming with sweat, Joey's hands drawing stark white lines on JC's back. You could see the pale band of JC's underwear above a waistband of dark denim.

You knew they had to have heard you; the door had slammed inward, after all, slapping against the wall before swinging back to bounce lazily off your shoulder. But it wasn't until you squeaked, "uh. Guys?" that they parted. JC turned, his lips parted and swollen and wet, and rested his head against Joey's temple.

Joey looked equally kiss-dazed, his hand continuing to stroke JC's back. You caught the movement, focused on it, needing somewhere to look that wasn't their faces, their bright eyes. You followed the way Joey's big fingers dragged at JC's skin, pulling pearlescent flesh into ribbons of pink and red, leaving white prints behind for a moment before blood rushed back.

"Um," you said. You'd come in here to say something. "Chris and Lance," you said. The back of your brain bubbled. Joey's hand kept moving. You looked up at their faces, feeling guilty for the stolen glance, guilty too for staring at Joey's hand and wondering what it felt like for JC; unnerved, as well, by them -- by their obvious arousal, the casual intimacy, the apparent fact that if you hadn't interrupted them, they'd likely be naked by now. You didn't know why they hadn't told you to get out yet. The air was thick with the smell of them.

There was the faintest of motions -- Joey's eyebrows went up, JC nodded fractionally -- and then JC reached a long, pale arm out to you.

You stumbled forward, your heart thumping hard in your chest. JC's hand curved warm around your waist, joined by a matching hand on the other side. They were both touching you, Joe and JC, and that thought made you shudder.

"Do you want to?" You'd never heard Joey's voice so husky, thrumming and low in your ear. "We want you," and JC laughed like a sylph, faint and full of love. You thought you might die. You nodded, closing your eyes.

Joey kissed you first; you knew this from the heated scent of him -- clean cologne, a sharp musk that filled your senses, underlaid with sweat and soap and a certain smell that was uniquely Joey. His tongue probed, soft, demanding against your lips, and you opened your mouth and let him in. His hand cupped the back of your head, a comforting touch; you swayed against him. Bare chest and then a hard dick straining at his fly, and a surge of something like fear and excitement washed over you, sharpening your breath, making your blood fizz.

Joey's mouth disappeared. You had a moment to register his absence before JC's lips covered yours. He kissed you eagerly, squirming against you, _pretty fucking hot_ you thought to yourself in undisguised awe, and it was, you could feel yourself responding to it. JC was on his knees on the leopard-print divan, and when he slid against you, you couldn't help but grind into his thigh. You wanted him more than you'd ever wanted anything in your life.

When Joey pulled at the hem of your shirt, you shrugged easily out of it, and though you thought you'd feel vulnerable, you didn't. Maybe because you'd seen each other half-undressed a million times; hell, you'd seen everyone completely nude more times than you could count. There was never this tension crackling in the air, though, and certainly not this intensity in their eyes, this look of raw need, mirrored when you glanced, breath hitching, from one to the other.

JC reached first, slow fingertips so light that you might not have even noticed his touch but for the trail of sensation that blossomed in its wake, burning deep into your skin. You shook, put a hand on his waist as your knees melted. Joey was stroking your back now, his lips hot and smooth and moist on the skin under your jaw, so you tilted your head back and breathed through your mouth and tried not to cry when he inclined his head and lapped with a hot heavy tongue at one nipple.

You found yourself rocking in time with the steady slide of his palm down your spine. When JC pulled you to the couch, you went with him, wanting to be pliant, to be theirs. It struck you that you were being awfully submissive, and you thought that should bother you, but when Joey crawled over you -- JC holding your wrists over your head -- you forgot everything but how hot his tongue was on your neck, how it made you groan and writhe with need.

Desire ached, hard and real and desperate, in your gut. Joey's hands toyed with the zipper of your shorts, and you whimpered, begging, uncaring now that you were shameless and dirty and wanton, wanting. When he unbuttoned your fly, pressed his fingers in, slithered them down around your cock, you thought you might come from that simple contact alone.

You bit down hard on your lip and fought it, and even though Joey and JC were kissing messily over your head, you still managed to keep yourself in check. Joey's fist pumped at you in steady rhythm, though, and you knew you wouldn't last long at this rate. But JC's fingers were still locked tightly around your wrists, stronger than you'd given him credit for, and you groaned, unable to break free, to make Joey slow down.

Joey kissed you, his mouth wet and hot; you whimpered against his lips, feeling young and hating it, the way he so easily controlled you. His hand slid faster on you, on the slick shaft, his thumb brushing over the head, and that was it, oh, _fuck_... you gave a helpless cry as you came, happy and unhappy all at once. It was good, so good, but over too soon.

"It's OK, Jup," he murmured, lips on your ear. "Just relax, man. We're gonna have fun."

You nodded, because you trusted him: this was Joey, after all. JC let go of your wrists and kissed you upside down, and you giggled; then he moved further, tongue exploring your throat in reverse, lapping up drops of semen where they'd fallen on your chest. When the flat rough of his wicked tongue found your nipples, coaxing one then the other to new levels of aching stiffness, you heard an incoherent fluttering noise. It took you a moment to realize that it was coming from your own throat.

JC's belly moved above you now, and you reached an inquisitive hand up to trace the defined lines of his abs. His skin gave a neat little shiver where your fingertips touched it. He kept moving lower, his mouth on your abdomen, cleaning you up; _God_ , it was hot, your flaccid penis was already beginning to stir again. You almost felt the lazy smile pressed to your thigh.

He'd unbuttoned his jeans at some point, but had gone no further; a thick erection tented his boxer-briefs, and it was too tantalizingly close for you not to reach out and touch. You put your hand there, wanting to feel JC's arousal. It didn't even seem a little strange that you were intimately caressing your best friend; after all, he was a breath away from taking your reviving cock between his lips, and Joey had just brought you off a few minutes ago, and you didn't really want to think about anything except tasting JC's cock.

Your hands shook as you reached up to tug at his underwear, pulling it down, along with his jeans, over his hips. It was a little difficult, with his erection in the way, but soon enough you'd succeeded and his dick was free, hanging heavy and curved. When you covered it with one hand, JC gave a little hitching gasp, and you smiled to yourself as you guided it to your mouth.

JC's helpless groan was rewarding, as was the thick slide of him over your tongue. You liked being able to touch him, taste him; bathing his stiff cock in your stretched mouth, you thought there couldn't be anything better than having JC between your lips, under your tongue. Then you felt a damp glaze of heat cover your cock, and you stiffened, groaning around heated flesh. The head of JC's dick strained at the back of your throat; you struggled with your gag reflex, because JC had all of you in his mouth, and just like that, he'd swallowed.

Your hips moved in conditioned reflex, restless, pushing into the gorgeous silky blaze of his mouth, and nothing in the world existed but you in JC's mouth and him in yours, and Joey's harsh, distant panting: "Oh, God, that's fuckin' hot..." And JC flexed, flowed, lithe and hungry above you, forcing himself deep, but you didn't care. You were in love with the taste of his cock and the way it felt, filling your throat, and the heavy musk of him -- sweat and soap in your nose, all of it so much, so good, overwhelming your senses.

When JC came, it nearly choked you, waves of his ejaculate pouring down your throat. He pulled back as you swallowed, your eyes tearing up from the strong taste and scent and the fact that you'd come close to asphyxiating on his cock. You took him, though, and felt a flush of pride at Joey's surprised gasp.

"Fuckin' beautiful," he breathed, and JC had barely pushed himself away from you before Joey was kissing you again, hot and hard and needy with his tongue deep in your mouth. You were starting to get close again, you could feel the orgasm shaking you deep, and JC pulled off as your thighs started to tense.

"Not yet," he gasped, working his jaw. "Want you, J."

His face was red, lips glossy and dark, and the huskiness of his voice very nearly did you in. JC's fingers slid around the base of your cock, squeezing you tight, and you yelped, it was so hot, so fucking good. You couldn't believe what he was suggesting. Twenty minutes ago, the idea of fucking JC had been little more than a wet dream. Now, Joey was licking his lips -- you glanced at him, saw that he was shamelessly stroking himself through his shorts, and damn that was hot too -- and JC was dipping into Joey's pocket for a condom, and it all seemed perfectly natural.

You squirmed and whimpered, stretching beneath JC as he turned around, your eyes still fixed on Joey. You'd always thought Joey was hot, but he had a newly sexual aspect about him that rendered him downright scalding. He was pushing off his shorts now, settling back into the chair opposite the divan, and you felt a sudden wave of something: regret, maybe? After all, you'd interrupted them, and now JC seemed like fixated on you which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but-- JC's tongue blazed a wet glide up your neck and you forgot what you were thinking for a minute. You put your arms around JC, holding him down against you. The feel of his cock, soft and heavy against yours, excited you.

"What about Joey?" you whispered, when JC looked down at you for a moment. "He's. I mean."

JC smiled, the look indulgent enough that you flushed again with hot embarrassment. "Joey gets me every day," he whispered. "He can wait. Can't you, baby?" he added, glancing over at Joey, and Joey shifted in his seat.

"Forever," Joey murmured. The emotion between them was palpable; you wondered vaguely how they could possibly even want you when they had each other. JC's smile was languid, utterly beautiful, and he bent his head and kissed you again, and then leaned up to finish undressing both of you.

When he'd finished tugging your jeans off, tossing them into a crumpled pile on the floor, you let your self-restraint go. Grabbing at his waist, you rolled him over, grinning as he laughed and tried to resist. He was hot and wriggly and delicious beneath you, breathtakingly lovely, glowing with a fine sheen of sweat.

"Get me ready, J," he pled, his eyes half-closed, tongue darting out to moisten his lips. Your mind reeled, but you knew what to do; the only problem now was that this was Joey and Lance's bus and you didn't know where the supplies were. Joey leaned forward, then, pressing a tube of Astroglide into your hand, and you gave him a grateful smile.

He kissed you again then faded back while you poured lube over your fingers. Tossing the tube aside, you leaned over JC again and let your hand sleek its way between his thighs, exploring the heated secret places of him. You felt a rush of excitement watching him shudder when your fingers slid in, one at a time, slow and careful -- knowing that you were readying him -- the awareness that it was you making him arch and cry out and gasp, his hands white-knuckled and fingers digging into the cushions. Your own breathing, sharp and irregular, rang faint in your ears; your senses were overwhelmed by JC's scent and taste and rich responses.

You had three fingers pushing steadily into him, into his writhing and needy body, before he finally grabbed at your shoulders in an urgent plea. Shaking, you let your hand slide free, watching the hunger twist his face, and made sure the condom was on firmly. You shook as you slid into him for the first time. He was so ready, so relaxed, that it was hardly an effort at all. The thought struck you that you could get drunk on him, on this first incredible moment, and you felt a momentary stab of jealousy towards Joey.

The emotion passed in an instant and then was gone, forgotten in JC's intense heat, in the way he groaned and rocked, arching up to meet your thrusts and grabbing at your waist. You wanted more than anything to go slow, even though you were aching with the need to come, your erection so hard it almost hurt, but JC wrapped his legs around your waist and his heels pressed into your ass with an enthusiasm that made you dizzy. Closing your eyes, you let it take you; you pressed your face to the curve of JC's neck, smelling him hot and sweaty, and it built up and then hit there there there and you came gasping into JC's skin.

This time you swam, dazed by the force of your orgasm, your fingertips tingling with sensation. It took you a few moments to come back to yourself, and gradually you became aware that JC's hands were stroking your back soothingly, that his voice was murmuring soft sweet words in your ear, and that you'd slumped rather gracelessly atop him. You didn't have the energy to move, nor did you want to ever again. Being buried in JC was, you thought, the closest to heaven you'd ever been.

You knew you had to move eventually, though, so you didn't protest when JC's hands urged you to the side. You slumped contentedly against him, your spine aligned to the divan's back, and watched as Joey stood and stepped close. Your eyes were drawn to his erection, prominent and wet; you were amazed that he hadn't come yet. JC reached for it with eager hands; he was hard again, too, so you let your hand drift over his hip to gather his dick in a fist and pump it lazily as JC guided Joey's cock into his mouth.

Joey's groan of appreciation shook you. You put your tongue to JC's shoulder, tasting the salt of his skin, and watched with wide eyes as JC took Joey in, slow and deep. One of Joey's hands sank into JC's soft hair, sorting the damp strands with shaking fingers, and you lay there trembling, feeling more sensual and sexual than you ever had in your life, and stroked JC and watched him give Joey what was apparently the blow job of his life. You thought to yourself absently that JC had a real taste for cock, but then, seeing the thick shaft glistening between his lips, you didn't blame him; you wouldn't mind tasting that yourself.

It didn't take very long at all for Joey to come. He shuddered, leaning forward to press his knees against the divan, and JC's cheeks went hollow; and then Joey's excitement crested with a gasping cry. He slipped back a little, JC's throat working to swallow repeatedly, and then Joey sank to his knees with a little whimpering moan and pressed his mouth to JC's. They kissed hard and wet. JC's hand covered yours on his cock, speeding your strokes; he mewled and panted into Joey's mouth at the heightened intensity.

JC's hips rocked against you, his ass pressing into the cradle of your thighs in an exciting way, but you were content to help bring him to orgasm, and when he broke free from Joey's kisses to gasp, "Justin, that's it," you bit his ear and whispered, "Come on, JC, come for me," and he came with a throaty, husky yell, hot and slick over your fist. He turned his head to take your kiss, his tongue gliding sharp against yours and you tasted the bitter aftertaste of Joey's ejaculate.

"Scoot over," Joey said in a rough voice, putting a knee on the couch. It took a little maneuvering, but soon enough you were pressed to one side of JC and Joey to the other, and one of Joey's arms lay across JC's waist with his hand firm on your hip. You liked having JC's neck within a breath of your mouth; you could brush kisses along it easy, feel the faintest tremors of his skin, press your nose to the damp curls at his nape and breathe him in.

"Thank you," you found yourself mumbling into his shoulder. Joey's thumb stroked the smooth skin at your waist, and JC reached back, bending his arm so that he could caress your cheek with his fingertips.

"Pleasure was all ours," he chuckled.

"Chris and Lance," you remembered suddenly, and started to jerk up, but Joey's hand stayed where it was, pinning you. "They were looking for you."

"They can wait." Joey's voice was a sleep-rich murmur. "J, grab the blanket?" You kicked it up from the foot of the divan, and together you spread it over the three of you, managing to just cover your ass and Joey's, and not without a fair amount of groping between you. JC, not surprisingly, was already asleep; Joey slid an arm behind JC's neck, tender, cradling him close, and suddenly you felt like an intruder all over again.

You started to get up, but Joey gave you a look that plainly said where are you going. "I'll, I'll leave you guys alone," you said, and Joey rolled his eyes.

"Get the fuck back down there," he said softly. You bit your lip, then leaned over JC's recumbent form and kissed Joey. It was gentle and quick and sweet. Joey's palm cupped the back of your neck, and he was smiling at you, his eyes dark and drowsy. "Stay, Justin," he murmured. So you slid back into place, your arm around JC's waist, fingertips brushing Joey's belly, and fell asleep to the sound of JC's slow breathing.

Your last thought before you drifted into unconsciousness was that you hoped you could all do it again sometime.


End file.
